I Love You and You Only
by michiruchama
Summary: 5 years has passed since they all last saw each other. Ruka was in a depression mode for a while and Mikan was quiet. When Hotaru and Natsume are back, they see Youichi who is being overprotective, new students, and new rivals. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1:A Life Without Hyuuga and Imai

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa minna. Sorry for not putting this up yesterday ;; I was really busy, which was very unexpected. I guess you can blame my homework again lol…

Mikan: Well I only so one person who was actually looking forward to this story though :X..

Himeka: Oh hush Mikan…Maybe I'll get more fans for this story…AND IT WILL DEPEND ON REVIEWS…If I get more reviews on this story rather than the other one, I'll be updating this one more I guess.

Natsume: Hn…

Himeka: Go bite him Daichi…-_-

Daichi: I'm not a pervert like he is though…I'm a playboy that's actually not perverted.

Himeka: So you finally admit that you are a playboy? :D

Daichi: …

Chichiri: -smacks Daichi on head- …

Himeka: Ouch that gotta hurt O_O…

Mikan: Where did Hotaru chan go?

Himeka: She is away on a business trip…Stupid money crazy woman abandoning me for her stupid trip…

-cell phone rings-

Himeka: Moshi moshi~

Hotaru (On phone): Don't you dare talk bad about me aho.

-hangs up-

Himeka: What a scary lady -_-;

Youchi: Shut up old hag, and start the story already.

Himeka: I'M NOT AN OLD HAG YOU STUPID CUTE IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daichi: Ahem, Hi-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. However, she owns me, Chichiri, and Hiroto and more characters to come :3 Enjoy the story!

**Summary:** 5 years has passed since they all last saw each other. Ruka was in a depression mode for a while and Mikan was quiet. When Hotaru and Natsume are back, they see Youichi who is being overprotective, new students, and new rivals. While all this is happening, Mikan is having trouble with her mother and the AAO...

**Chapter 1: A Life Without Hyuuga and Imai**

"Ohayo minna!" Mikan greeted as she ran into the room.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" everybody greeted her back. Everybody was 15 years old now. Mikan had become the 'princess' of the academy over the years. Her fan club had more people than Ruka's and Natsume's put together. After all, even those outside of the academy walls had fallen in love with the beautiful brunette.

Her best friend, Imai Hotaru, left to America around 5 years ago and was scheduled to come back next month. They still kept in contact with each other. Ruka also asked Hotaru out via video camera. Surprisingly, she accepted.

Natsume left 5 years ago as well. He had a long term mission to take care of along with Nobara and Tsubasa. Nobody, including Ruka, was able to get in contact with them.

Anna and Koko began to date since 3 years ago after Yuu and Nonoko became a couple. As for Sumire, 4 years after Natsume left, she finally gave up and dated Mochu. Mikan however, was still dense as ever and therefore, single...

"Mikan-chan, Narumi-sensei said that he wanted to see you at the faculty office." Anna said with Nonoko in unison as Mikan finally arrived at her seat. Mikan began to wonder… What did Narumi need? Mikan sighed and left the room. Narumi was making her go from place to place so many times these days. Why her?

Once she arrived, she saw majority of the higher ups present. She spotted her uncle and jumped onto him. She had found out about her relationship with the high school principal the day Natsume and Hotaru had left 5 years ago. She was sad about their leaving but she was also happy that she had such a connection with somebody as great as him. She practically idolized the man.

"Uncle! Konichiwa!" Mikan greeted. He patted Mikan on the head as he tried his best to carry her weight. Mikan was light as a feather but the unexpected hug caught him off balance. Mikan realized this and finally got off of him. The moment she was Persona and the elementary school principal. She put up a barrier around herself. Mikan had perfected her nullification and stealing alice over the years. All of the higher ups were forbidden to put her into the dangerous ability class or give her mission. She was so happy that her uncle was in a high position. After all, she'd rather die rather than take missions for the academy.

All of the other students envied her for many reasons. One of the reasons was that she was the niece of the high school principal obviously. However, the main reason was that she was a special star yet she didn't take on any missions. This was pretty much the wish of every single special star and dangerous ability students. They were to tired of missions, especially people that went on long term ones like Nobara, Tsubasa, and Natsume were currently doing.

"Mikan-chan, I'm agraid that the AAO is finally serious about you now. They're out to get you and this time, they aren't going to make mistakes." Narumi said with worry. Mikan, who was still hugging her uncle, pouted in a cute way. Most of the teachers blushed a bit at her cute pout. However, this excluded Misaki, Jinno, the principals, Persona, and Narumi. They were pretty much used to that bad habit of hers.

"Well they can't lay a finger on me. I escaped them before and I can do it again. Even with my hands behind my back." Mikan told Narumi in a care-free tone. Everybody sighed. It was so true though. Mikan always ended up capturing the AAO members instead of being captured…but couldn't she be a bit more serious about this?

These type of people were the ones who let their guard down easier, resulting in to a kidnap. Mikan may be smart now, but she never used her head for the more important matters.

""Sakura, you're going to have bodyguards with you 24/7 whether you like it or not." Jinno said in an annoyed, but threatening, tone. Mikan wanted to refuse this offer so badly. This was just an invasion of privacy for her. If there were bodyguards with her 24/7, how would she enjoy her own private life? It would be like having stalkers. However, Mikan knew that she wasn't given a choice in this. It was a yes or a yes matter.

"Souka…May I know their names at least?" Mikan asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Persona looked at her with an 'are-you-crazy?' look on his face. Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. This one teacher was constantly getting on her nerves. What was so wrong with asking somebody's names?

"Its not like it's a crime to know somebody's name." Mikan said as her defense. The high school principal sighed as Narumi began to chuckle. There weren't that many people who actually argued, let along go against, Persona. This was one courageous and dumb brunette we were talking about though. The brunette looked at her own uncle confused at his reaction. She thought that he would be on her side for sure.

"Mikan, they are from the dangerous ability you see. They go on missions…so…" her uncle began. There was no need for him to finish explaining to the girl anymore, she already knew this. Everybody had told her this time and time before. ESPECIALLY, that evil Persona. Oh how Mikan despised this man. If she was allowed to, she'd choke him.

"So they aren't allowed to state their name…I know, I know." Mikan finished for him in a sad tone. She looked up at her uncle and began to argue, "demo I know Yo-chan and Dai-kun! You guys don't' care about me knowing _their _real identity…"

"Sakura, that's…" Jinno began as he was about to counter her argument. He took a quick glimpse at her uncle who shook his head in annoyance and realized something.

"Nevermind…If you want to know _that_ badly, then ask Persona." Jinno told her. Her face brightened a bit after hearing that.

Mikan looked at Persona with a face that said 'tell-me-or-else-. Persona began to hate this girl even more. No, it would be an understatement to say hate…Persona DESPISED this little girl. However, he still respected her as an alice. She had incredible powers and he couldn't deny that.

"Hijiri Youichi and Tsukimo Daichi are two of you bodyguards. A new kid around your age, Michiro Hiroto, will also be helping out as well. And if I remember correctly, Chichiri was going to participate in this as well." Persona told her reluctantly. Mikan's eyes began to sparkle at the sound of Youichi and Daichi's name. They were probably the only two dangerous ability students that were nice to her. Chichiri was nice to her at times too, but she was too emotionless and quiet. He however, ahd no clue what type of guy Hiroto would be. She was looking forward to meeting him anyways. This was only because the higher ups had assigned this job to people Mikan knew and that were actually nice.

Youichi, Daichi, and Chichiri quietly made their entrance. Youichi and Chichiri did this only because of respect for the higher ups, plus if they messed up, they'd probably kick them out. However Daichi had another reason behind this, he wanted to surprise Mikan. Too bad though: she had already felt their presence entering the room. She put up a nullification barrier in the entire room to make them visible. Daichi had activated his invisibility alice around the three so that they would be even more unnoticeable. She then make them visible then jumped onto them. Daichi's invisibility alice was always rendered useless against this girl, something that he wasn't so happy about. This was the only girl the Daichi would be satisfied to scare.

"Yo-chan! Dai-kun! Chiri-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she was on the floor, on top of the three dangerous ability students. The staffs watched this in absolute surprise. Persona, once again, as much as he hated her, thought that it was a waste that she wasn't in the dangerous ability class doing missions for him. Now he was beginning to hate the high school principal for restricting her from going on missions. It was a real pity.

"Get off of me ne-chan." Youichi told her calmly without any emotions visible in his eyes. Mikan quickly got off when she realized that all three of them weren't happy about her sudden tackle..

"I'm so glad its you 3. I don't want somebody I don't' know to invade my privacy~" Mikan sang happily. Daichi laughed at the brunette who was singing for no reason. Youichi smacked him on the head hard. Chichiri sighed and looked at Mikan. Why on earth did the higher ups stick her into a group with so many idiots in it? This wasn't good for her health, not one bit.

"Don't laugh at ne-chan baka Dai." Youichi warned the boy with a dangerous tone.

"Mikan, don't' worry. If you're doing anything private, Chichiri will take care of it." Daichi said as he began to joke around, completely ignoring Youchi's warning. This time, Chichiri smacked Daichi again as she continued to look at Mikan with one of her emotionless masks on.

"Hey baka, don't' make too much trouble for me. You know how much I hate those." Chichiri told her with her usual emotionless tone. Mikan nodded with a nervous laugh and then looked back at the grown ups.

"Can I go now? I'm tired…Also, I feel like ditching classes today." She asked them. As soon as she got permission from the higher ups who were sweat dropping at her attitude, she teleported away to who knows where. Daichi watched the place she was supposed to be in disbelief.

"Is she _mocking_ us?" Daichi asked. Now they had to go in search of her. Youichi kicked Daichi on the foot hard. Daichi began to whine about how much that hurt. The young boy then dragged him out of the room. Chichiri just grumbled in anger and annoyance.

"Great…Just when I told her not to go make too much trouble…"

..::.

"Ne…Do you three know about this new Hiroto guy that's supposed to be joining us in this?" Mikan asked the three. She was lying down on her special star bed.

Today was a really exhausting day for her and the three. It took the three bodyguards hours to find her because she kept teleporting all over the school. As for Mikan, she was teleporting all over the school because every time she teleported to one place, a group of her fans would spot her and begin chasing her around. Once she was too tired to run, she'd teleport away to somewhere else and the cycle would begin over and over again. As for the three, they just relied on pure instincts and tried to find her.

Finally, after quite an amount of running, they locked themselves in Mikan's room to avoid any more fans spotting her. After all, fans could be harder to handle than the most dangerous of criminals at times.

The three just shrugged at the young girl's question.

"He'll be arriving here tomorrow though I hear or maybe even as early as tonight." Daichi answered her with the information he had heard as he was searching for Mikan. The three had heard many rumors and stories that were pretty helpful as they were searching for the girl. Mikan kept that in her mind and began wondering about something else now.

"Aho. We're your AAO bodyguards. That's all we are, we aren't paid to protect you from your little mob of fans." Chichiri said wither anger in her voice. She was obviously pissed about what Mikan had made her gone through. Mikan gave her a gomen sign.

"Paid? We don't' get paid for this." Daichi said as he began laughing at what he heard. Chichiri smacked him on the head again, but this time even harder. Just when Mikan was about to get a little shut eye, there was a loud crash than an explosion.

The four got on their guards and looked out the window to see many AAO members.

"Great…Just when I was about to get some sleep." Mikan mumbled in anger. The three could clearly see that Mikan was getting cranky do to lack of sleep. After all, the young brunette had to wake up extra early to do who knows what today morning. She jumped out the window and then sent out a wave of nullification barrier with the radius of about 50 miles.

"That idiot got herself into trouble again." Daichi said jokingly as he looked at Chichiri. Chichiri snarled at the boy standing next to her then jumped out of the room followed after Youichi.

"Tch, its true isn't it?" Daichi said to himself innocently and jumped off the building as well. Then they noticed something:

"Oi ne-chan, how are we going to fight without our alice."

Mikan just realized this. She had nullified every single alice that was inside the range of the wave. She also noticed something else. The AAO had alice and guns while they only had alice. Take away the alice from everybody and what do you get? They were outnumbered to add on to all of their disadvantages. Chichiri growled at Mikan in annoyance once more.

"I'll take care of myself this time then. Gomen minna." Mikan apologized to the three with a nervous giggle. They groaned in response to her apology. The AAO shot their guns but none of them got through to Mikan. She then paid full attention to the intruders and stuck her tongue out at them, as if she was mocking them.

"Baka~ I'm not so stupid as to nullify my own alices you know?" She told the intruders. The bullets dropped to the floor. Mikan levitated the guns then used her explosion alice to rid of them. The AAO ignored this and decided to use pure brute force. Basically, Youichi took care of them three at a time while Daichi and Chichiri took care of them in groups of five. Mikan was left alone to take care of the remaining members that those three couldn't get their hands on.

Sure she could take down over 50 men in less than a minute, no problem. However, she was already really exhausted and couldn't use her strength completely. She used her wind alice to put a shield around herself, but it was weaker than her usual ones. She then used her ice alice to freeze a handful of men, but not enough. One man whacked her on the head from the back, or…was about to…Mikan looked behind to see where the whacking sound came from because Youichi, Daichi, and Chichiri weren't anywhere close enough to her to protect her. She turned to see a raven haired boy standing behind her. She couldn't see his face because of the mask, but she gave a wild guess on who it was.

"Natsume…?" she gasped. Her eyes widened. She forgot that she was in the middle of a fight for a moment. A group of men were about to attack her when her guard was down. However, the newcomer kicked them all at once. Mikan suddenly snapped out of her trance and decided to think about this afterwards. After about a half a hour later, all the intruders were knocked out cold. Mikan, as son as she finished off the last man, looked at the new comer with confusion visible in her eyes.

The other three also noticed the new boy as well. Daichi and Chichiri really didn't care because they didn't know Natsume. They had come to the gakuen after he had left with Nobara and Tsubasa for the mission. Youichi on the other hand was as surprised as Mikan to see this exact copy of his favorite ni-chan.

"Are you Natsume?" Mikan questioned the boy. He stepped closer to examine Mikan. However, Mikan didn't care that he was a hair width away from her face. He stepped back and gave her some space.

"Sorry to say, I'm not your boyfriend, you're knight in shining armor, or whoever this Natsume is to you." He told her. Mikan quickly frowned in disappointment. She had such high hopes after she had first seen this boy. The boy took off his mask. Beneath the mask was a kind, handsome face. He had an earring with emerald as its decorations. It was somewhat similar to Natsume's earring, meaning that it was probably an alice control device. Mikan had many of them back in her room. However the ones she was wearing currently were her two golden earrings with sapphire on them. Also, she wore bracelets on each hand. One had M engraved in the inside and the other had N. The N bracelet was originally Natsume's but for some reason he had given to her. She also had a silver necklace that had a star and a crescent moon on it as the design. The rest were inside her special box.

"Hey you, are you that Michiro Hiroto the higher ups were talking about?" Daichi asked the boy. He received a nod in response. Daichi put on an evil smirk and put his hands around the new boy.

"Yoshi! I'm your sempai Daichi! You're welcome to call me Daichi-sama! And from now on you'll…!"

WHACK!

"Shut it Baka Dai." Youichi warned him after punching him on the head once again. Chichiri ignored the two and wondered why the AAO had attacked already in such large groups. Mikan was still pouting. Hiroto was like her dream version of Natsume but not the boy himself.

"You must be Sakura Mikan I presume. Hi, I'm Michiro Hiroto. Call me Hiroto." Hiroto said with a smile as he gave her his hand to have a handshake with her. Mikan hesitated a bit but ended up shaking his hand, but he wasn't letting go for some reason. Youichi had a sudden urge to strangle this boy when he held his favorite ne-chan's hand for so long. Instead, he got between them and glared dangerously at Hiroto.

"Don't touch ne-chan." Youichi growled at him. Hiroto gave a small nervous laugh when he felt Youichi's dangerous aura that was threatening to kill him. On Youichi's face it was as if it said, "Touch her and die". Mikan looked at Youichi for a second. She was speechless: he was so dedicated to her. How cute.

Youichi then faced Mikan and grabbed her hand after looking at his new enemy one last time.

"Its late ne-chan. Teleport. Room. NOW." Youichi said. He was practically threatening her, but she knew that he was worried about her well being. She gave Youichi a small smile and teleported back to her room after having one last glimpse of the new boy who reminded her of Natsume so much.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm one of your bodyguards anyways…Plus I don't want that pervert Baka Dai or the noobie Hiroto to watch over you during the night." Youichi asked the brunette. Youichi was eight years old even if he was a guy so it didn't really matter to Mikan. The only problem, to her, was Chichiri and her reaction. She would surely kill her if she brought that girl any more trouble than she already has given her. Youichi shrugged as the two got under the blankets.

"I'll tell the others not to worry. So just sleep." Youichi assured her. Couple of minutes later, he fell asleep. As for Mikan, she couldn't sleep because of the new boy Hiroto. She couldn't take her mind off of him. This was probably because he looked so much like Natsume.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered his name quietly before falling asleep.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Is the most proud boy of the gakuen actually proposing to ME?  
Of course I am you baka…So what's your answer?_

_Hm…Well..._

…_.?_

_Of course!_

..::.

"Ne-chan, wake up." Youichi said as he slowly woke up himself. Mikan groaned at this but got up anyways. Ever since Hotaru and Natsume left 5 years ago, she had been getting up early. In conclusion, she wasn't late to her classes, hence free from detention and Jinno's wrath.

Mikan quickly dressed in her master bathroom as Youichi changed in the bedroom. It seemed like Youichi had planned this all ahead of time. He was all ready with his uniform and pajama even before Mikan agreed to let him sleep with her for the night.

"Hurry up." Youichi said as she walked out from the bathroom. He had wanted to walk her to class it seemed. However, that wish disappeared as soon as Hiroto appeared in front of Mikan's rom. Youichi growled at him in annoyance. His plan was about to be ruined by this noobie.

Of course.

This boy was going to be in the same class as Mikan. He was probably in charge of taking care of her until the ability type class. Oh how he despised this new boy. It felt like that Hiroto was trying to take away Mikan from him. Mikan saw Hiroto in front of her door and understood what this meant after seeing Youichi's expression. She couldn't help but think of him as mini Natsume.

"My fans would probably kill you for being so close to me. Youichi doesn't matter though because he is a kid. Plus they're pretty much used to him being around me all the time now." She told him with a small smile. Youichi loved the truth sometimes. Hiroto quickly understood what type of situation he would be in if he was found close to the princess of the academy. So he agreed to go by himself for today and went ahead of them to class.

"Right now, I want to fight Reo _so_ badly. He is probably responsible for the attack yesterday. I'm still tired from it too." Mikan complained as the two started for the middle school division. It was still early so there was plenty of time to go back and forth.

After exiting the dorms, people began to greet them. Youichi glared at the boys who were drooling at the sight of Mikan. Indeed, he was a mini Natsume. Nobody could argue about that.

Once they arrived in Mikan's class, all the girls crowded around Youichi. Mikan saw a vein visible and noticed that he was really annoyed. He was in no condition and mood to put up with his own fans. He also had no emotions on his face, but it was pretty obvious that he was pissed. Plus Youichi hated almost every girl in school excluding Mikan.

When the boys began crowding Mikan however, that was his last strike. He activated his alice and scared off both the boys and girls away to the other side of the classroom.

"Don't you dare bother any of us." Youichi warned them. He looked at Mikan one last time and then left to his own class. After he was clearly out of sight, Anna and Nonoko came rushing over to her with delight visible in their faces.

"He is definitely a mini version of Natsume-kun…Anyways…Ne did you know Mikan-chan? We're going to have a new _boy_ student!" Anna yelled excitedly. Mikan gave them her usual smile. She couldn't wait until they saw him. She wondered if they'd mistake him for Natsume as she had done the night before.

"Souka~ You two look really happy about this, but it seems like Koko and Yuu aren't. Nope, not one bit." Mikan told them as she peeked behind the two to see the two jealous boys worrying about their girlfriends being stolen away by the new kid. Anna and Nonoko looked at them as well and began to giggle. As this happened, Ruka began to approach them as well.

"Don't' worry! We'll only love our guy! Only!" the two said in complete unison. Then they quickly left to cheer up their two disappointed boyfriends.

"Geez I wish Hotaru acted like that to me…" Ruka said as he was now standing right in front of Mikan.

"Ruka-pyon."

"Ne, Mikan?" Ruka called her name.

"Nani?"

"Did you see that new kid today?" Ruka asked with an indescribable expression on his face. He had obviously seen him too judging by the looks of his face. Mikan sighed and laid her on Ruka's chest. Ruka blushed and began to panic. Sure he was Hotaru's boyfriend now, but Mikan was still his first crush.

"Doshiyou…? That guy is so much like him…excluding his attitude though. It's the exact opposite of that guy…" Mikan said and quickly added on the last part. Ruka calmed down and began to think.

"So if you met him already. I presume he is in the dangerous ability class?" Mikan nodded.

"Does Youichi like him?"

"No."

"Hahaha, it seems like his looks didn't fool Youichi at all…Anyways, does he have the fire alice?" she shrugged. Ruka sighed. He also missed his best friend. It was hard for him the first few months after he left. He had gone to full depression mode, but Mikan helped him out of it as soon as she herself faced the reality.

Narumi came in a moment later and everybody scurried to their seats. He had a big grin on his face Koko was too lazy to read his mind because he was too busy flirting with his girlfriend.

"We have a new student today!" Narumi announced. Hiroto entered the classroom after Narumi had announced that. There were gasps and whispers all over the place. People who weren't interested in this at all were now paying full attention to this new boy. Sumire raised her hand even before Narumi got to introduce him completely.

"Yes Sumire-san?" Narumi gave her permission to speak. It obvious what she was going to ask though. Name, star ranking, and type of alice. Probably the alice itself too.

"What is his name, ranking, ability class, and alice?"

Bingo.

"I'm Michiro Hiroto, triple star, dangerous ability. My alice is wind manipulation." Hiroto answered with a smile. Many girls began to shriek after seeing the charming smile. Most of the students now knew that this possibly couldn't be Natsume. It was impossible for Natsume to smile to anybody other than Mikan, Ruka, or Aoi. Ruka and Mikan sighed at their class's reaction.

"Now as for his partner…" Narumi began.

"Can I be with Mikan?"

"How about Mikan-chan?"

The two looked at each other. There was a brief moment of silence in the room. It was broken by Hiroto and Narumi's laughter. Mikan slapped her forehead and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

"Hahahaha…You don't' mind do you Mikan-chan?" Narumie asked her. Mikan felt like hitting her head against a wall. This was plain torture: Why did he have to be a _Natsume_ look alike out of all the people?!

Ruke looked at her full of worry, he knew what Mikan was thinking. Ruka was currently Mikan's partner ever since Natsume and Hotaru had left.

"Sure. I don't' really mind who I'm partnered with." Mikan simply told him with a forced simle. She tried her best to hide her displeasure as well as possible. Ruka sighed again. He felt very bad for Mikan right now.

"OK then! Free period!" Narumi said and danced out of the classroom, probably for a meeting or something. Everyone was wondering how the new boy knew Mikan. Hiroto then approached Mikan and Ruka after the teacher had exited the classroom.

"Mikan, I'll be in charge of taking care of you until the ability classes begin." Hiroto explained to her in a small voice so that only Ruka and her could hear. Ruka quickly looked at Mikan with a thousand questions he wanted to ask in his head. He wasn't the only one though…

Everybody in the class had at least one question they wanted answered. Mikan gave out a long sigh. She then looked at Ruka then at the rest of the class.

Today was definitely going to be a _loooooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggg_ day…

. Room.::.

Narumi was the last person to enter the room. He was shocked to see the four people who were in the center of the room.

"Ah Narumi, you're finally here." Persona said in a rather excited tone. Narumi had a bad feeling about this. Come to think of it, he had a feeling the moment he was asked to come in here after introducing Hiroto to the class.

"Look at what our three favorite little puppets finally brought us." Persona said, granting him full view of the center. A woman was tied to a chair tightly with possibly aliceproof ropes and was unable to move. A woman who he had known for a long time. Next to her were three familiar faces.

"Lets welcome back Yuka-sempai…" Persona said with a smirk then added on.

"And our three favorites: Nobara, Kage, and Kuro Neko…"

It was really late when I finished typing AND writing this. I'm sooooo tired now XP. This is my second Gakuen Alice fanfiction that I actually posted on this site. Personally, I think this is the best cliff hanger I made yet lol. O_O; I'm expecting many good things from this story. So PLEASE… REVIEW… And I have a feeling that this will be my longest chapter in my entire life O_O; I mean PEOPLE… This chapter ALONE has 5278 words! Well I'll update as soon as possible…Now that I have to update two stories here, its going to get busier for me…-sigh- PLEASE review. If you don't review, I'll take it as a I don't like your story, so I'll just give up on this story…After all, reviews encourage me ;D…Well, ja ne until next time~


	2. Chapter 2: Okairinasai

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): I didn't update in weeks but its still not the record lawl…

Mikan: Tch..You meanie…-pouts-

Hi-chan: Oh hush Mikan…

Ruka: Aren't you going to update your other story???

Hi-chan: … Ahahaha…

Mikan: -sigh-

Hi-chan: Well I write this story more often on my notebook now T_T…It makes time pass by quicker…

Hotaru: Fine…Update all the chapters you wrote for this and then go back to the other one..

Hi-chan: I dun wanna…

Hotaru: -aims baka bazooka- Hmmm?

Hi-chan: Ah…Sorry.

Ruka: Well you DID tell us to stop you when you acted like that.

Hi-chan: Oh BLEH!

Mikan: Why does this chapter's title make me go doki doki? –blush-

Hi-chan: Ah…Red face.

Mikan: U…urusai!

Daichi: -laughs- SHE IS BLUSHING!

Chichiri and Youchi: -smacks Daichi's head- Urusai bada Dai.

Daichi: Party poopers…

Chichiri: Michi doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Hi-Chan: YEAH! I'd be rich if I was…But the oh great Tachibana-san made it!

Youichi: Enjoy you old hags…

Hi-Chan: Be nice You-chan…

**Summary:** Natsume, Nobara, and Tsubasa are back with Yuka, Mikan's mother. What will happen to Mikan now that Natsume has arrived? What will happen if Mikan catches the AAO's attention even MORE?

**Chapter 1: Okairinasai**

"Persona…H…" before Narumi could finish speaking, Chichiri appeared out of nowhere. This was probably possible through her wind alice because she didn't have a teleportation alice. Bruises and scratches were visible on her skin all over her body. All the staff members diverted their attention to Chichiri. They examined her injuries for a while then realized: this girl had brought bad news with her.

"Gommenasai sensei-tachi. Demo, I thought that this was too important to push back or hold." Chichiri told them in a business-like tone as she tried her best best to keep her breath steady. Persona looked at her curiously. Chichiri was currently the academy's sixth top agent, formerly one a few years before Mikan came, and it would be extremely hard for her to be damaged this much. This meant that she had gone through a lot in one day.

"Last night, the AAO attacked us. Mikan nullified any alice within a mile radius of her then began the counterattack." Everybody was surprised at Chichiri's report. The AAO had already attacked Mikan? THIS fast? Chichiri gave them a few minutes to fully digest the parts and began her explanation again.

"There were around one hundred men because one of them had a doppelganger alice. Mikan got tired quickly because she used the fourth type alices. They almost got her but the new boy, Hiroto if I remember correctly, arrived just in time to help." Chichiri finished. Yuka, Natsume, Nobara, and Tsubasa, who were ignoring the girl until she mentioned Mikan's name, couldn't believe their ears. Had they missed out on THAT much while they were kept busy all these years? Mikan? AAO? Fourth type alice? On the other hand, Narumi suddenly realized something.

"So THAT'S why Hiroto-san knew Mikan-chan even before I introduced him to the class." He muttered to himself. The high school principal looked at Chichiri, wanting more details to this report. Saddly, the only person who could actually explain the entire story was…

"UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Mikan suddenly teleported out of nowhere and jumped onto the older man. She was half crying and had a look of annoyance and grief. Chichiri looked at this scene in both disbelief and worry. The atmosphere changed just like that. However, the girl who could explain to him was here now. The wind castor also was worried because she thought that something terrible happened to her.

"M…Mikan? What's wrong?" the high school principal asked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting her sudden entrance. Although she had been doing this nearly everyday since five years ago, he still hadn't gotten used to this.

"My class is SOOOOOO mean! They think I'm going out with that new guy, Hiroto! And because of what Hiroto whispered to me, Ruka-pyon is UPER worried about me! He told me that if I don't explain, he'll tell on Hotaru~ The worst scenario!" Mikan cried. Everbody sweat dropped excluding Natsume. He took it rather seriously. Yuka looked at her daughter with a face that was impossible to read. Mikan on the other hand, hadn't noticed the four people at the center of the room yet.

"Mikan-chan." Nobara gasped in surprise. She was very happy to see her again. After all, Mikan was her first and best friend. Mikan had remained in her position even when an unwanted person entered the room. It was as if somebody was planning for this meeting to be completely ruined.

"Gomen Mikan. I…I mean Youichi took care of the problem so lets go back ne?" Hiroto said ignoring everybody else. Natsume lit a small fireball at this hand after noticing who this new boy was, but Tsubasa grabbed his wrist and stared. Natsume glared back at the older boy then put it back out with a small growl. He then continued to stare at the new boy with an evil aura that wasn't gone unnoticed by everybody except Hiroto and Mikan.

"What did You-chan say?" Mikan whispered without looking back at the boy. Hiroto gave a nervous laugh. It seemed as if he didn't like Youichi had said. It was either that or he was trying to calm the girl down with his laugh.

" 'Hey you uglys, stop making rumors about ne-chan. She's too dense to be dating. She doesn't like that bastard. Oi, you, hurry up and go apologize to ne-chan before I torture you. If she cries, I'll make sure I kill you…' What a very…caring boy…" Hiroto said Youichi's quote word by word then added on his comment. He obviously didn't say it the way Youichi had said it though. Mikan began to giggle after hearing Hiroto. Youichi was super nice.

"Oi polka, it's rude to ignore people like that." Natsume interrupted with a hint of jealousy present in his voice. When Mikan heard her old nickname, she stopped giggling and looked back. There was only one person who had called her that in her entire lifetime. Plus, who else excluding Youichi had this attitude? She gasped and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Hiroto had absolutely no clue on what was going on and began to look back and forth from Mikan to Natsume's group.

"Natsume…Souna.."

"Natsume~~!" Mikan screamed his name in joy. She got off of her uncle and ran towards Natsume. She tackle hugged him. So currently, they were in an awkward position. In other words, Mikan was on top of Natsume. She didn't want to let go of him. Her body wasn't obeying her.

"Oi polka, get off. You're heavy." Natsume said trying to hide his blush and panic. He hadn't expected that from Mikan. He had only thought that Mikan would scream at him in anger for coming back. Mikan looked up at Natsume and puffed her cheeks and began to pout.

"Mou! Natsume no baka! HENTAI!" Mikan shouted at him. Natsume sighed and gently pushed her away. He sighed again as he stood up. Mikan caught sight of her favorite sempai and Nobara after getting off of the boy. Her face brightened up again and she tackled the two as well, but at the same time.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Nobara-chan!" Mikan squealed in joy. Tsubasa patter her on the head after he put on a smile. Nobara was blushing furiously at her sudden hug though. Chichiri felt a pang of jealousy while watching this scene and interrupted. Within a second, everybody's attention was on her.

"Mikan-chan, as I was about to say before SOMEBODY interrupted, I believe that you need more protection." Chichiri said in an emotionless tone. She emphasized somebody as she eyed both Mikan and Hiroto. Everybody stared at her. There was an awkward moment of silence after she had finished speaking.

"NANI?! I already feel that my privacy is invaded by You-chan, Dai-kun, Hiroto-san, and you! I don't need more people spying on me all day long!" Mikan complained. She flinched when Chichiri glared at her. The girl was obviously pissed at both her attitude and words.

"When you and Hijiri suddenly left, the rest of us had to fight the AAO members off all night long. For crying out loud even REO came!" Chichiri yelled. Mikan hid behind Tsubasa and Nobara, she got scare easily. Chichiri was one of those people who was able to frighten her like this. Chichiri was about to continue scolding at the younger girl, but the high school principal cut in.

"Even Reo came…?" he repeated in disbelief. Chichiri nodded as she continued to glare at the brunette.

"A guy who we managed to keep alive told us that they were going to send even more men for Mikan tonight." Chichiri answered. Mikan began to grumble about things like, "there goes my sleep again…" in anger.

Persona looked at his three "toys" in amusement. He wanted to make this more entertaining.

"I believe that Nobara, Kage, and Kuro Neko should join this mission." Persona suggested. Everybody began to agree. They had a feeling that at this rate, the AAO would really manage in taking Mikan away, and this time, she wouldn't be the one capturing THEM. As for the brunette, she was in terror. She didn't want another pervert invading her privacy. Daichi was okay: he acted like a pervert, but he wasn't one in reality, he was just a womanizer. Natsume however, was a different story: he was a pervert, is, and always will be one.

"I'm only letting You-chan sleep with me at night though!" Mikan blurted out. All eyes were on her now. Was she TRYING to be serious? Mikan felt their stares piercing through her.

"Or Nobara-chan and Chiri-chan." She added in a whisper. Chichiri swore that one day, she'd strangle that girl. Nobara began to blush. Youichi entered the room and happened to hear that little comment Mikan made.

"Iia. Ne-chan will sleep only with me." Youichi said angrily with a vein popping out. However, he kept his emotionless face. Then he spotted the three sempais that he hadn't seen for five ears then looked at them in shock.

"Natsume….ni-chan…?"

..::.

"Konichiwa minna~ Mikan desu~" the brunette greeted. The audience began to cheer. Most of her fans began to shout out their daily confessions. However, the more confessions, the hotter the temperature. Therefore, everybody went silent after a while. Mikan remained clueless about the temperature due to her nullification barrier. Ruka noticed something familiar about this little scene.

"Eto, we have decided to add something similar to a ranking…In other words, the stronger you are, the higher your authority is in this academy~" Mikan started. The crowd began to whisper loudly. What was the point of having a ranking system? What would happen with all that authority? It was kind of hard to believe that the academy would actually give a student a lot of authority…Excluding Mikan…She was special, she was the niece of the high school principal.

Mikan took out a piece of paper from a fancily decorated envelope given to her by Narumi a moment ago.

"The top four will have the highest authority…They will be determined by skill and strength regardless of age and ability class. The four seats will automatically be promoted to a special star…" Mikan continued. The crowd began to get excited. Natsume, Tsubasa, and Nobara suddenly appeared on the backside of the stage signaling to Persona that there was trouble.

"The top four…The four seat…They will have the authority to be with our very own Mikan Sakura whenever they want as well…Note that she has more authority still, after all, she is the 'goddess' or 'princess' of the G.A." Persona announced to the crowed. Mikan's fans were speechless at the thought of being near their princess. Natsume and Youichi wasn't liking this one bit. But not for the same reason as Chichiri.

Chichiri was annoyed because Persona was putting his arms around her and making more trouble for Mikan. If he made more trouble for Mikan, it was the same as more trouble for her: Mikan would probably complain to her all night today. Youichi and Natsume didn't like this because of the looks in Mikan's fanboys' eyes.

Youichi noticed this and looked up at the raven haired boy. He was also annoyed about the fan boys right now. It was obvious when the temperature was going up so high and fast. But that didn't matter to him at all except the fact that Mikan was going to be around more guys other than him. The only thing that mattered at this moment was that his ni-chan was finally back. And hopefully, he was going to stay with them for good this time.

.::.

"Mou~ Stupid Persona touched me…" Mikan mumbled angrily as she was taking a shower. Chichiri was right, Mikan was complaining all night long. To make matters worse, she hadn't even started about her privacy speech yet. The only speech she had made to her so far was the fact that Persona had put his arms around her. Chichiri expected this to turn out to be a very long night.

Nobara and Chichiri were both responsible for her at night so they were waiting outside her master bathroom.

"Mikan-chan…Persona isn't THAT bad…" Nobara whispered softly. Mikan however, heard it loud and clear. She slammed open the door in anger. Nobara jumped in surprise. Mikan had wrapped a towel around her body. Her wet hair was also dripping with water. The ice princess blushed at the sight of Mikan. However, she was also worried that if she didn't dry herself fast…

Chichiri tried to ignore them but couldn't help mumbling something along the lines of "stupid women".

"Look here Nobara-chan, he IS that bad." Mikan said in a straight forward tone. Her expression was impossible to tell. She looked both sad and angry. Nobara stayed quiet.

Youichi, Natsume, Hiroto, Daichi, and Tsubasa were at a meeting that had the "top 4" argument. Youichi was probably making a big mess out of the meeting room by now. Nobara and Chichiri told Youichi to tell the higher ups for them about how they didn't like the "top 4" idea. Natsume acted carefree as usual throughout the entire meeting. Tsubasa watched Youichi make a mess out of the room for pure entertainment along with Daichi who was close to laughing his head off while Hiroto was trying to stop the demon summoner.

The higher ups decided to stop the meeting before Youichi did anymore damage to the room OR the academy. He was also being loud at the same time. Therefore, Nobara and Chichiri could hear his shouts. Nobara giggled about the young boy's temper and how similar he was to Natsume as Chichiri sighed and murmured to herself about how foolish men were. Mikan couldn't hear anything because she had fallen asleep, too tired to think about the woman she thought she ad seen with the three others. Too tired to think about what would happen between her and Natsume tomorrow. Too tired to think about the "top 4" mumbo jumbo. Chichiri of course, was very glad that she didn't have to put up with more complaints.

A few minutes later, the four boys entered Mikan's room. Youichi rushed in and tried to sleep next to the sleeping brunette, but Hiroto grabbed him by his uniform's collar to stop him. Youichi then gave the boy a death glare telling him "let go of me or else". This quickly began an eye staring contest between them, worsening the room's current atmosphere. Mikan noticed the quick change in the atmosphere of her room as she slept and groaned. The moment Hiroto let go of Youichi and took his eyes off of him for a second to see Mikan, Youichi made a run for Mikan's bed. However, much to his dismay, Chichiri caught him this time. The two dangerous ability students glared at each other until Youichi gave up.

"Look aho, don't' wake up the baka. She is too tired 'ya know." Chichiri warned the younger boy.

"Plus I don't want to put up with the rest of her complaints…" Chichiri quickly added. Tsubasa was amused on how fast the young boy gave up to the older girl.

"Ne, minna, so what happened in that meeting that all of you went to??" Nobara asked the group of boys, trying to end the fights. The moment she asked, she felt an evil aura, a dangerous one, near Chichiri.

"It seems that they already chose the four people." Tsubasa told Nobara. The ice princess sighed. Stress was definitely not healthy for people.

"Don't worry about those bastards Nobara. They're not going to defy us THAT easily." Natsume assured his stressed sempai. Nobara sighed again, this time in relief, and smiled at Natsume as a token of thanks. Chichiri then used her wind alice to push the boys out of the room.

"Oi, what was that for Chichiri!" Daichi shouted as the door shut right in front of his face.

"I ain't letting any BOYS in this room from now on until the morning…You people create so much noise…Now, BYE." The wind user told the boys coldly. Just when Youichi was about the break the door open, Daichi grabbed his wrist.

"Control yourself Youichi. Its not a wonder Chiri kicked us out." Daichi warned him in a serious tone. Youichi used his ability to get ten years older and smacked the boy's head, hard. Daichi grabbed onto his head in pain. Natsume ignored this and left while Tsubasa began to crack up at the scene taking place in front of him.

"What was that for?!"

"Seriousness doesn't fit you baka Dai." Youichi answered simply and also left. Daichi looked at him dumbfoundedly. As he disappeared out of sight, Tsubasa patted his back and gave him a look of pity mixed with a smirk.

"I swear, I'll teach that guy who the boss is around here…"

After all the boys left, loud crashes could be heard in Mikan's special star room. In the room, Noabara and Chichiri were defending the sleeping Mikan from the mysterious group of intruders.

"Tch. Can't I get some sleep around here?" Mikan pouted as she slowly came to, the group of intruders took the chance when Nobara and Chihiri were distracted by Mikan's awakening. The tallest one of the group caught Mikan by the wrist and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth that was probably soaked in sleeping powder. The moment Mikan came in contact with the cloth, she drifted off to sleep again, leaving herself defenseless.

Nobara began to panic after realizing what had just happened as Chichiri cursed at herself for letting herself get easily distracted like that. She had to remind herself next time to use a sleeping alice stone on Mikan or make Nobara freeze her…Or at LEAST make her stay AWAKE.

The tall man that had Mikan in his arms motioned to his teammates to retreat, after all, their mission was over the moment they got their hands on her. Unluckily, both Chichiri and Nobara noticed a bit too late. As a result, the two older girls were only able to watch as Mikan was being taken away by the enemy.

Nobara looked out the window they left through in disbelief. Chichiri wasn't taking this well either. She was cursing as she punched the nearest wall with her fists so hard that any type of wall would crush. To add on to that, she had inserted her wind alice into it. Mikan's walls were nearly destroyed due to this.

Her room was already in a mess due to the fight. Clothes and curtains were ripped everywhere and dents made by Chichiri's wind alice were visible on the walls and floor. Nobara's ice alice remains were also on the ground, drying slowly. Mikan's bed cover and blanket was on the floor as well. The window the group had left through was broken into little tiny pieces.

Chichiri dropped down to her knees after her strong punch and felt tears streaming down quickly. Nobara began to break down. How could she have let them take away her Mikan? She should've been more careful. They had been underestimating them…

Chichiri looked up at the sky that was visible through the partly broken ceiling. Her screams could be heard throughout the academy clearly in the dark, silent night.

"KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

. Day – Meeting.::.

"Say WHAT?!" Daichi screamed at the two girls in anger. They had finally managed to explain to everybody on what had happened yesterday night. Most of them woke up by the time this had all ended. Once they entered the messed up room, they guessed on what had happened but they didn't want to believe it.

Everybody was furious about what had occurred yesterday while everybody was sleeping. The high school principal was beginning to think that having partly sound proof walls was not that good of an idea anymore.

"Go…gomenasai…only if we were more focused…" Nobara sobbed. She was one of the people who were taking this the hardest. She was the one who could've stopped this from happening. But the thing was that she couldn't. She acted as if she was taking it harder than Chichiri…She even looked like it…But the truth was that Chichiri was taking this even harder.

The room was completely silent excluding the sound of Nobara's cries and Tsubasa trying to comfort her. The high school rubbed his temples in annoyance. This was turning out into something very serious… Mikan was kidnapped even with body guards and there was nothing they could do about it. They didn't even know where she was taken to as well for crying out loud. All he knew was that he had to get his niece back, and quickly too.

But the question was, HOW?

"Why don't we use the hag that Nobara, Kage, and I captured the other day?" Natsume suggested in hesitation and panic. Natsume was the person who was the most affected by this. What type of friend wouldn't? Well…He wanted to be more than a friend to her though..ANYWAYS…

The fire castor's suggestion brought forth a long moment of silence to the room. A handful looked at him the entire time.

"You mean Yuka?" the high school principal asked in a shocked voice. He hadn't expected such a suggestion from anybody, ESPECIALLY Natsume. Murmurs arose in the room again and the elementary school principal smirked at this. Hi-sama, or the principal of the middle school division, and Persona remained emotionless and quiet throughout the meeting.

"I agree with Hyuuga. If that woman is indeed the AAO's top agent and the AAO took Mikan then…" Daichi told them. He agreed with Natsume. Currently, he believed that this would be their best choice. I was a whole lot safer than the other choices as well. The worst choice of them all was to kill the brunette. He had no clue who and why this would be suggested in the first place, but when he saw a certain somebody, he reailized who would…

The other choice was to finally wage an all out war against the AAO and take back Mikan back during the confusion. This was also a crazy idea no matter how much they looked at it. They would have to make MANY sacrifices to go with this idea.

Another one of the choices were to send a spy to the AAO. They gave up on this choice as soon as it was suggested. This would be bad news if the spy was to get caught during this. Not to mention all these choices required them to know the location of the AAO HQ.

"She can provide us with a lot of information about the AAO…Like…where their location is…Or maybe even what their plan is…" the invisibility boy continued, he glanced quickly at Natsume who was thanking him for help even though he showed no sign of it. He also stared at Chichiri who wasn't thinking that this was such a good idea..Or maybe she was…She was looking very trouble the moment Yuka's name was mentioned.

"About that…she won't spill…so…" Chichiri began, trying to think of a counter argument to the idea. Before Chichiri could finish, or even start, telling them her suggestion, she was interrupted by the loud banging sound of the doors. The door was supposedly locked but it was forced open. All eyes were on this new intruder.

"Iia…It's a different story now. They took my daughter and that is all that I need as a reason to help you." The intruder said out loud so that everybody in the room could hear her. All remained clam and silent but three people.

"EHHH?!?!?! Mikan's ka-san is the top AAO member?!" Daichi and Hiroto shouted, surprised, in complete unison. Chichiri just looked at the woman, speechless. She had two secrets that would make everybody shocked even more, but she decided not to surprise them even more than they are right now…yet…The two things were:

This woman…was the woman who brought her into this world.

And

Mikan was her younger sister…

"Wouldn't you…no, the AAO, like it now that a strong alice is on you guys's side now?" Chichiri asked with her voice full of pure hatred. Daichi and Youichi glance at the wind manipulator. They had never seen or heard her speaking like this to anybody in all their years with her. Youichi began to wonder what relationship this girl exactly had with the alice stealer. Yuka looked at Chichiri for a while then shook her head.

"I never wanted her to be involved in this war…I realized this when SHE was taken away." Yuka said. She emphasized she and looked at Chichiri when she said it. The girl completely ignored this woman. She knew what the woman was trying to tell her by that, it meant sorry…But the thing was, what she did was unforgivable to both Mikan and herself.

"Who is SHE?" the middle school principal questioned Yuka after noticing the tension between Chichiri and her. The high school principal began to get nervous. Yuka stood quietly. Chichiri gripped her clothes tightly and lightly bit her bottom lips. The atmosphere was getting tenser by the second.

"She…is Chichiri…" Yuka answered after a long moment silence. Thankfully, nobody had rushed her to it. If they had, Yuka was planning to keep it a secret. Everybody looked at Yuka then at Chichiri with confused faces afterwards. Others like Persona and Natsume only stood, or sat, in shock.

"WAH?"

"Her full name is…Chichiri Sakura…My oldest daughter and…Mikan's…ne-san…"

. HQ.::.

*Mikan's P.O.V*

"H…hah…?" I groaned as my eyes slowly opened. Everything was slowly becoming clear. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. It felt really dizzy, it wasn't a wonder why I passed out…

Wait…

Passed out?

…

Cloth…

Sleepy…

This place…

I groaned once more in annoyance when I recalled what had happened. I examined the room as I began to curse. Really…who want to kidnap an innocent little girl like ME? Plus, what was the use of using a sleeping powder soaked cloth one me? But I had to admit…That was really smart considering I'd just nullify any type of knockout or sleeping alice…

I wonder how they actually managed to capture me though. I mean, even 500 men put together didn't even get close to capturing me.

Just then, I heard footsteps echoing throughout the room. I looked at the door that slowly opened to see the one and only…

"Hello Mikan Sakura." He greeted me with a big smirk on his face. It looked so EVIL. I wish I could punch him on the face… Oh how I despised this man, but obviously, Persona was way worse than him.

"Reo…" I growled at him. I just couldn't help but do that. It was nearly impossible for me to smile with him around. Unless it was a smirk of course, this would only happen if he was in pain though…

"Did you like your new room?" he asked me. I finally decided to look around the room the moment he asked. It was a very…"pinkish"…room with stuffed dolls all over the place.

Much to my surprise…I…I actually LIKED it. However one thing that shocked me was that there was nothing that would try to keep me from escaping. I mean…No handcuffs, no chains, no jail…What type of kidnapping WAS this? Did they want me to escape THAT badly?

"There is no point in wondering about how to escape." Can this guy read my mind or what?

"What do you mean…? Reo…" I questioned the evil idol. I glared at him. Reo began to laugh.

"My dear Mikan…" he began. I felt chills going up my spine when he referred to me as a dear. But hey, Persona touching me like that yesterday was WAY worse…Believe me…I got Persona germs all over me I bet you…

Just then I saw three other men entering the room. They were carrying a strange machine…It was shaped like a helmet for better words…A metallic one with tons of complicated looking things on it.

"You will become one of us weather you like it or not." I didn't like the sound of that. I tried realeasing my wind alice but for some strange reason, it didn't work. Even if a barrier alice caused this, my nullification alice would've allowed me to use my wind alice. This would be impossible.

Unless…

"This room is alice proof…Now get ready…Get the machine on!" Reo ordered the three other men who had entered the room a while ago.

"Don't tell me…"I gasped. Please tell me that its not what I think it is.

"Playing around with people's memories is very amusing. However, I believe that you will be the most entertaining to play with over all the others."

Ah great…Brain washing…Why must every villain do that?

Brain washing time =D! Hm…I wish this would've happened AFTER Hotaru came back. I guess Hotaru being shocked is okay too.. Kukuku. I made Chiri-chan into Mikan's ne-chan! –giggle- I hoe pyou enjoyed this 2nd chapter! PLEASE review. I was happy to see 8 reviews though, let me say THAT. I hope I get ME this chapter! Hard to believe how 8 out of 120 people reviewed. Ah well…Oh yeah, I won't be creating any previews for this story what so ever, I get too lazy doing that. And also, please excuse me… Its not as long as the first chapter but live with it. I would've added on more if I could but right now I finished typing this up at 1 am in the morning… or midnight, whichever you prefer. I'll update as soon as possible ok? I have chapter 3 all written out. All I have to work on is typing it out and finishing writing chapter 4…I started on it already thought lawl…I wrote the last part of this chapter during english class though lawl…Well…the written part of it…Obviously I wouldn't be at school that late and I wouldn't be playing around with my computer during class…Anywho, I love you reviewers~! SPECIALLY KONNIE-CHAN! Thank you for reviewing in both of my stories~ To those of you who read my other story, it'll be on hiatus for a while until I find out a good plot… I'm having a writer's block on that one….Hope that doesn't happen to this one…ANYWHO…JA NE MINNA~

EDIT: Yes heres a spoiler for you people who are going WTF Mikan is being brainwashed?D:?!

Answer: Yes it is brainwashing but not really...It has something to do with alice and Chichiri let me tell you...And NatsuxMikan moments will be coming up VERY soon ^-^


End file.
